


Just Neighbours

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Neighbours, Ski Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: For the second time in a few months, the media have scrutinised Toto and Sebastian's relationship. Little do they realise they are just neighbours.





	Just Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



“Hey!” A voice startled Toto as he sat having lunch with his wife the annual Austrian ski event. The two had disappeared inside away from the fellow racing drivers at Kitzbuhel to have a moment alone. However, upon hearing the voice Toto spun around.

“We could have carpooled.” Toto smirked when he saw Sebastian and Hanna.

“I didn’t know you were invited or I would have offered.” Sebastian grinned before nodding at Susie. “Having a child free lunch?”

Susie chuckled. “Yes, we’re having a romantic date clearly.”

“Thought so.”

Toto smiled. “Pull up a seat.”

“Headlines.” Hanna grinned as she sat down beside her friend. She hadn’t seen Susie since the New Year due to travelling and work.

“I know right? Mercedes boss tries to pinch Ferrari champion.” Susie snorted as both men gave her a disapproving look.

“We’re neighbours and friends. Who cares if we work for opposing teams.” Sebastian said. Rolling his eyes.

“I was trying to be funny.” The Scot replied, turning to Hanna. “Where are the kids?”

“They’re with the Grandparents. Seb and I decided to have a day together.” She explained, grinning at her other half across the table.

“It’s nice isn’t it just to escape for a little while?”

Hanna nodded. “It is.”

*

After a quick bite to eat Toto and Sebastian left the women to chat. They’d already started on the wine, but Toto wanted to see the next ski race.

“Who are you supporting?” Sebastian asked as they walked up a slope.

“Austrians.”

“Anyone specific?”

Toto shrugged. “Any Austrian.”

Sebastian chuckled. “I see. Anyway, you had fun the other day in the charity race.”

Toto grinned. “I did it was fun and Fabiana was a deserving winner as she is every year and kicks our asses.”

The two men found a good spot to watch the race, unaware they were being photographed. “I meant to say, did you see the Wilson’s house at Christmas? Their lights were awful!” Sebastian exclaimed as he gossiped about their neighbour.

“Oh god. I actually said to Susie that I was going to take them down during the night. They flashed right into our bedroom window!” Toto said, shaking his head.

Sebastian snorted and poked him in the ribs. “Was it hard to get into the mood with the inflatable Santa and lights flashing in the window?”

The Austrian rolled his eyes. “No, it was just hard to sleep!”

“Sure Toto.” He winked.

A silence fell over the two as they watched the race but it wasn’t long before Toto turned to him. “Speaking of neighbours, did you see Pauline’s fake snow machine?”

“Yes! Like what was the point? We live in Switzerland and we had snow!” The German chuckled. “Hanna wanted to steal it so the kids could play with it.”

“Jack kept trying to steal the elderly couple’s penguin that they had at the top of their drive. He nearly grabbed it to. I’m glad Susie stopped him. They scare me. Told me off for parking my car on the road once.”

Sebastian nodded. “At least I’m your favourite neighbour though, right?” He teased.

“Oh of course. I love Susie and Hanna’s wine nights. All I hear is laughing and the Spice Girls.” Toto replied.

“Well you could come and hang out with me. We could play some F1 2017. But you’d lose…”

“I already lose at home when Susie and I play so no.”

“Fine.” Sebastian laughed. “I’ll make you dinner next time Hanna and Susie have a night in together.” He smiled. “Sound good?”

“Sounds brilliant.”

*

A few days later, Sebastian was in the gym, preparing for the new season when his phone beeped.

_Told you we would be a headline! – Toto_

Sebastian frowned and clicked on the link Toto had sent. Of course. A newspaper claiming Mercedes still wanted Vettel in the future. He chuckled to himself as he composed a reply.

_Better that than thinking we’re secretly in love :P – Sebastian_

_If only they knew ;) – Toto_

Sebastian cackled when he read the response. Susie and Toto were great neighbours, even if their friendship created some headlines now and again.


End file.
